User blog:Dinner111/Uber cheap characters
Side note: WielderofFreeFlight has made his own list of the cheapest characters based solely on his opinion & I think you should check that out as well. Only the cheapest M.U.G.E.N characters can be on this list This list is only for the characters that are almost impossible to kill. #Salvation Orochi/Giugas(with a greek y, not a u): fights with him will last only seconds. #G-Guanyin-ICE/L-Reimu/Black Kyurem: They have it made. I could also put down null-debugger characters in general due to how they work. #Ice-Oro-Mizuchi: prekiller. #Crazy Catastrophe: he can kill Chuck Norris, nuff said. #Chuck Norris: nuff said. #A-Bomb: it's an atomic bomb that can destroy almost any character. #2nd Death Star: Is there even much that I can say here? #Ultimate Chimera: it's almost entirely invincible and can chomp the hell outta you. #The Strongest Character In The World: his punch is VERY strong. #Seigyoku Raptor: even 20000 wasn't this cheap! #Legend Gold-Metal Orochi: Not alot I can say here... #Rainbow Six Vegas Guy: Sue Sakamoto isn't with him(at least for this character). #Weegee: were talking about the walking F1 here. #Shoop Da Whoop: HES A FIRIN HIS LAZAR!!! #Oni-miko: I think this video is enough proof. #Angle Draw Sphere: it can reverse instakills, nuff said. #Creepy Cursed Ghost: he listens to the original Lavender Town theme. #Hyper God Akuma: nuff said. #Omega Tom Hanks: Only characters with full-screens instant kill moves can defeat him. #Omegarotom & Hammuh: you've got an A-bomb or something? #Limiter Cut Broly: super sayan MK 12... #Mario of Anger: Seriously. #Oniwarud: anyone who can defeat a tagteam of Legend Gogeta & Pacifer is a true beast indeed! #IQ 300: Spams his fire blasts like a madman + seemingly infinite health. #Azathoth updated: click here #SCP-173: nuff said. #Flame Hyenard: BURN TO THE GROUND! #Doc Louis: nigga stole my bike! #Snack Vendor: Its practically a punching bag with infinite health that fights back when hit. #Dark Donald Excellent: He's loving your defeat! #Ao Oni: He is immune to damage & can preform a OHKO by touching his opponent. This list is for characters that aren't uber cheap, but are still pretty tough... These characters are tough by non-uber cheap standards. #Rare Akuma: Despite the name, this guy isn't rare at all! #Mecha Dragon: His only weakspot is his head, where you risk getting eaten or impaled. #MissingNo.: He spams his attacks like crazy. #Nightmare_Broly_SSJ3: He hits hard, moves fast, & rapidly regains health. #Zeeky H. Bomb: Zeeky buggy duke!(something explodes) #Sonic.exe: His attacks are almost always instant death & he has vast amounts of health. #Marvin the Martian: He spams his attacks like a madman. #Super Mario 64+spriteswaps: Let's a go! #Light_Yagami: After he writes your name in his book... #Herobrine: High attack & high health + hyper armer. #Elque: Fast attacks, regenerating health, quick movements... Yep, its Elque alright. #Metool: He can spam his attacks & block yours...& no, he doesn't suffer block damage. #Screamin' Hauler: It can only be damaged when it crouches(turns into a Blaziken). #T-Rex: Its health pool matches its power.